


Love isn't blind

by blackcrystaly



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, M/M, Possessive!Hannibal, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable that one day William would find out the truth about Hannibal.<br/>Now he had to make a choice: he could be the hero who caught the most prolific serial killer in Baltimore history or he could protect the man who had saved his life and become his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love isn't blind

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been betaed by the wonderful Leah_Ester, all my gratitude to her!

Will has a new secret. His boyfriend, the man who saved his life and sanity, is a murderer. Worse yet, he is a vicious, cannibalistic, serial killer.

He found out recently while on a crime scene. He was still in the killer’s mental subspace. He dropped into it whenever he had to use his empathy to get inside a perpetrator’s thoughts and emotions to help the FBI investigators. That’s when the realization came to him.

A woman in her mid thirties had been murdered at an art museum. Her body was put on a macabre display, as if she was one of the pieces in exhibition. The security guards that found her called the police and—once they went over the crime scene—they, in turn, called the FBI.

The female victim had been bleed to death, a precise cut at her carotid artery. She was cut open, from chin to pelvis with several brushes and a palette sticking out from the naked body and a pink flower stuck between her lips. At first sight it was obvious that part of her tights had been removed, and they all suspected that some of her internal organs had been taken. She hadn’t been killed there, since there was no blood splatter and no sign of disruption in the exhibition but for the corpse.

Immediately after the first analytical glance Jack Crawford called Graham in, convinced it was another body left behind by the Chesapeake Ripper.

“Her name was Amanda Black. She was an art curator…” The older profiler provided while the brunette special agent took a look around taking notice of the environment, the careful way in which she was presented, exposed for all to see. “She was indicted several years ago in New Jersey for falsification of art pieces and fraud, cut herself a deal and gave up the names of the people who ran the operation in exchange for serving as little time as possible.”

“What was she doing in Baltimore?” William asked intrigued, since it was quite a trip from Jersey.

“That’s something we’d have to find out,” the other FBI profiler told him, while watching the other agents at the scene walk away to try and find some answers. Most of them had worked with the young professor before but they had yet to see him while he did his magic since only a few chosen people were allowed to watch.

Jack was the last to leave after telling Graham that he could take as long as he needed and reassuring the brunette he would be nearby, even if it was just to call Hannibal. Lately, that was becoming a usual occurrence and the chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit wondered how much longer he would be able to use William’s talent without causing irreversible damage to the young man. He could only pray they would be able to catch the Chesapeake Ripper before Doctor Lecter put his foot down and took the brunette away from them.

It was a well known fact that Will and his once-unofficial therapist had begun a romantic relationship, so now Hannibal had more leverage with him than anyone else. Moreover, as the blond had informed Jack once before, if it came down to it he was prepared to take Will’s case to the Internal Affairs’ office of the Bureau, and “let them decide”. That threat to expose him for the not-quite-so-clear manner he had used to manage the young profiler’s psychological troubles stemming from the job had caused some strain in their relationship. But Jack knew he couldn’t risk enraging Hannibal, so they would still meet for dinner every once in a while.

William seemed oblivious to their feud, and sometimes the older man wondered if he knew about Lecter’s over-protectiveness. Every now and then Crawford fantasized about having a serious conversation with the profiler, one where he could force the young one to face the issue and choose sides. However, Jack never acted on it because he had the unrelenting feeling that he would be the loser.

 

After he finished studying the surroundings Graham began to put himself in the murderer’s mind by looking at the woman. No, not woman, he corrected himself, prey. She had been hunted down and killed. Her disrespect of the art she was supposed to take care of had been the cause of this particularly harsh punishment.

 **He, the** **Chesapeake** **Ripper, or maybe them** (Will could still see them as two different people, but not for long) **took her by surprise at some place where they, he, had lured her under some pretence. He didn’t know her well, but knew of her deeds, her _rudeness_ _._**

**He, them, had slit the carotid with… a scalpel? It was a quick, _artistic_ , dramatic death. But he had been careful enough not to get any on his expensive clothes. She wasn’t tortured because she had been so careful with the art she falsified, doing such a fine work.**

**Will,** no, the killer, **waited until the light in her eyes went out and then it was time to begin with the harvest. He took the internal organs first, and put them in a plastic sanitized bag, and then inside a cooler. Later, he cut off the tights. He carved out more meat than he usually would because he had another one to think of now, he wasn’t alone anymore. His loved one needed to be well fed and taken care of since he was still recovering from a couple of hurt filled months.**

**Once he had finished, he watched the body and decided to make it into another gift: a masterpiece done with William Graham in mind. Her body was the canvas he was using to declare his… passion? Obsession?**

 William could tell that the killer could see him as clearly as he saw the man. He had thought that before but now… now he was _absolutely_ sure. The Ripper knew _all_ about him. It was obvious, he thought while still trying to get back to the present time and space, that it was someone close to him. A man cultured and refined enough to feel that the woman’s past behavior deserved such cruel punishment. Someone who recently had been feeding him more regularly, who seemed to have an endless supply of deliciously soft, fresh meat… There was only one person in the world that could fulfill that requirement in Will’s mind. He could feel the beginning of a panic attack, but he managed to get it under control using one of the multiple tricks Hannibal had taught him when Will told the man that he still wanted to help Jack, even after the whole “put you away for serial murder” and the encephalitis recovery. His lover hadn’t been pleased and argued the point with him, but in the end the profiler had gotten his way. Now, he regretted it.

William knew everyone was waiting for him to come out of his mind space so he walked slowly over to where Crawford was. It was time to face the music. While he moved, his mind worked at an impossible speed. He had to make a choice right then and there. He could tell the BAU’s Chief exactly what he had found out, or he could lie and forfeit an uncountable number lives. Graham could be a hero, the man who caught the most dangerous serial killer in history or the man who protected the only person who had always provided solace for him no matter the time or place.

“It’s a Ripper’s kill,” he said slowly

The older one nodded. It was exactly what he had been expecting to hear, even if he always regretted it.

“What else you can tell us, Will?” Jack pressured him to go on, to work harder, to sacrifice a little more of himself and feed it to the wolves who were inside of him. The same ones he once suspected had driven him to murder. If it hadn’t been for Alana and Doctor Lecter he would still be behind bars since the man refused to acknowledge that maybe he had been the one to drive the brunette over the line and help him in any way.

“This one was personal. He was particularly offended by her. I think that she sold him some fake pictures and that’s how they met, that’s why he used the art tools. They’re probably hers, too. In his mind this is her just dessert.” He lied through his teeth. That information should keep them working in circles for a while and drive them away from Baltimore, since her past crimes were committed elsewhere.

“We’ll call the Jersey police that worked on the case and see if they still had the files. Maybe they had a list of her victim’s. That could be the break we’ve been looking for!” Beverly exclaimed, somewhat excited at the chance to finally make some progress in the case.

William nodded but kept silent as he always did after his oral reports. They had learnt that he needed some time to himself to get reacquainted with his own emotions.

Crawford gave him a short pat on the back and congratulated him, letting him know he was free to go, convinced he had finally been given a strong lead to follow. After his wrongful accusation Jack had been walking on eggshells when it came to Will, not knowing how to repair the rift that had opened between them. Once William had been cleared, the FBI had offered him back both his job at the Academy and the BAU, as well as some actual and official psychological and psychiatric help. He had accepted the teaching position right away since he loved his job but had refused both the therapy and going back to Jack’s Unit.

Eventually the older man had gone to see him, at Lecter’s house no less (since he had been more or less living with the man after his release from the hospital) and pleaded for his forgiveness—in Crawford’s particular way—begging him to keep helping them.

In the end, they struck a different kind of deal. He wouldn’t work under the man’s orders, but he would take consultations on the side. William would go to crime scenes and help them to the best of his ability but he wouldn’t follow up on the case. It would be unofficial help.

 

The profiler knew he should feel guilty over what he had just done, but the only thing he could think of was going to Hannibal’s house. Half an hour later he was inside doctor Lecter’s waiting room, nervously pacing, knowing he couldn’t just barge in even if he was dying to. The psychiatrist was pretty busy every day, so he had to be patient. He opened and closed his fists several times. Every fiber in his being was shouting at him to do something, anything, to end his restlessness.

Finally, after ten more minutes of physical agitation, Will took several deep breathes and managed to calm down enough to sit down on a comfortable sofa. _Damn!_ He thought while taking his head between his hands, looking at the floor intensely. He wanted to forget all he had learnt. He wanted to care for the victim he had just seen, for all who had died before and for the ones that would be killed thanks to him. Graham wanted to feel betrayed, scared of having consorted with a felon. But he could only think of protecting Hannibal, keeping the FBI way away from him.

He was scared _for_ Hannibal instead of being scared _of_ him. That thought startled him a little. Even if he knew the horrible, unspeakable things that the therapist had done to other people he didn’t feel the need to run away, to protect himself from the man. The man who had made him taste—and enjoy—human flesh! He had even hand fed it to him more than once, while he was recovering at the hospital and later in the bedroom of his house which the doctor had conditioned for his needs until he got a clean bill of health.

There was someone speaking to him somewhere… a soft voice calling him back to reality. He knew the person trying to bring him around, he trusted that man. Slowly, Will’s eyes focused on a seemingly worried therapist. Hannibal knelt on the floor in front of him, studying him as if trying to determine what could have caused a dissociation episode in his waiting room.

“Where are you, William?” He asked softly without touching the man.

The brunette seemed confused at first, not sure he understood the question or its importance. He wanted Hannibal to touch him, reassure him that he was truly awake, as he sometimes did.

“Baltimore,” he answered at last. “In Doctor Hannibal Lecter’s house”

“What time is it, William?”

The professor looked at his watch, feeling relieved at noticing his brain made sense of the numbers.

“It’s five thirty in the afternoon,” he said in a low voice.

The blond smiled and just then touched the side of his face.

“Are we alone?” Will asked seriously, looking directly into the other’s dark eyes.

Hannibal seemed to notice his worry and became serious.

“Of course. I cancelled all my appointments the moment I left the office to accompany Mr. Aluard and found you completely lost on the sofa.” Lecter spoke calmly, but the young one could tell he was ready to spring into action if need be. “Now tell me William, what happened?”

The brunette looked around, trying to make sure there wasn’t anyone who could eavesdrop on what he was about to confide to the other, even if he knew that was impossible. Still, he had this inexorable need to protect the other man, his secret. Their secret.

“ _There is no one coming in, right?_ I mean you aren’t having a dinner party or anything today?” He asked anxiously while his own words resonated inside his head. Dinner parties… dinner where there was incredibly delicious meat at every turn, ingredients that would come from _organic producers_ … he felt about to have a burst of laugh. Hyena like sounds resonated in his head. Still, he managed to keep it all inside. This was not the moment to have a hysteric episode. There would be time later.

The psychiatrist gave Will a strange look and raised an eyebrow but didn’t question him any further, just shook his head, providing him with the reassurance he needed.

 _“ _I lied to Jack today__ _,_ _”_ he said finally, deciding that it would be better if he began by telling Hannibal that he was safe _before_ revealing what he had discovered. He loved the man dearly but he wasn’t stupid or delusional. If a cobra feels threatened it will unleash its attack first and find answers later.

The therapist’s eyes got a little darker for a second. It was quick enough to be ignored if the other person wasn’t looking for a reaction of that kind, but Will had been. He had let the therapist know he was going to a crime scene earlier and told him that Jack suspected it was one of the Chesapeake Ripper’s killings. He had even told the man where he was going, so there was no doubt that the man knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

Without another word Doctor Lecter got to his feet and offered his hand to the profiler.

“Now I understand your anxiety about us being alone,” he said softly. “Come, let’s move this talk inside the private part of our house”

William nodded and took the proffered hand.

He wondered if he was in immediate danger of being slaughtered but something told him that was not the case. After all, the man had never—that he knew—compromised his personal space, or reputation, by killing anyone inside his mansion. He had never even been connected to the victims that were recognized as the Ripper’s.

Hannibal guided him all the way to the well-loved kitchen. It was fitting that they had this talk here, after all. Without a second thought, Will took his usual spot against the counter, and looked at the therapist intensely.

There was no going back now, he knew, and decided it was best to do this at once.

“I lied about the woman killed by the Ripper and left at the museum. I told them it was personal, that she had sold some fake pictures to him… _to you,_ ” William said at last, hoping for the best. He hoped that if he was wrong the man could at least take care of his dogs. Maybe put them in a shelter where they wouldn’t be euthanized? They were well behaved dogs, after all. And they absolutely adored Hannibal, who would feed them food scrapes now and then, and even pet them when he was feeling particularly kind.

The blond smiled and let his mask drop, showing his true face to the professor. His whole body seemed to change in his stance. This was a cold blooded killer, a perfect hunter, a dangerous man. His darkened eyes seemed to pin Graham in place even before he walked over to trap him against the counter.

The brunette’s heart rate picked up, and he shuddered. However, he was feeling more excited than scared. He had never seen his lover so free and wild except for when they indulged in some bondage games. And the memories of those times made him suddenly half hard. _Talk about inappropriate reactions…_

There was no way the therapist didn’t take notice of his state, being almost plastered to him, and having the keen sense of smell that he prided himself on.

“My, my, my… aren’t you a naughty boy, dear William?”

The words and the tone made the brunette blush and his pants tented even more visibly.

“Please, Hannibal…” He begged not daring to move a centimeter, knowing that Hannibal had so many knives close and at his disposal…

William saw himself being under one of them. The psychiatrist could use it to open his shirt and caress his skin, leaving soft, pink marks on him. He licked his lips hungrily, but never uttering a word and fought the moan that threatened to escape. There was something decidedly wrong with him!

“Of course, my beautiful,” the blond said with a dark smile, taking Will’s mouth swiftly. While kissing the unsuspecting professor Hannibal took off his tie and used it to restrain the brunette’s wrists at his back. Once he had secured the young one, he broke the kiss and took him in his strong arms, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom.

Graham was surprised to say the least. He realized he was tied up at the same moment that the other lifted him in his arms.

“Hannibal?” He asked shyly, a little apprehensive but not really scared. If the man wanted him dead he wouldn’t be taking him to the upper floor.

“Hush, now, my dear,” the man instructed while passing over the threshold and gently depositing him on the bed. He brought over a chair, sitting down and carefully studying his lover.

William wanted to say something, ask questions, explain himself. But he found himself unable to come up with anything. There were so many things in his mind that he couldn’t choose just one! And yet, he felt incredibly conscious of his body with his hard on still pressing against his clothes.

“Hannibal…” he repeated while spreading his legs a little, trying to find a more comfortable position. “Please… it hurts…”

The blond smiled in a feral way. He had seen that expression every time the doctor convinced him to use the little black collar he had purchased for him several weeks after they moved from friends to lovers.

“What would you like for me to do, my beautiful?” He asked with a dark voice not moving an inch.

“Help me?” William begged. Not quite understanding how his heartfelt confession had turned into this power and sexual game. He had never quite understood the therapist, and now was no exception to that.

“How should I help you?” Hannibal questioned crossing one leg over the other, as if he had all the time in the world.

The professor wasn’t keen on talking dirty. And that’s one of the things that the other loved making him do. At first he thought that it had to do with his chosen profession since speaking was so important to successful therapy, but now he was forced to re-evaluate that idea.

“Please, Hannibal… don’t make me say… things… not today…” he begged knowing it was absolutely useless.

The dark eyed man, however, surprised him by standing up and coming over to him instead of pressing the issue. He took William by the chin forcing their gazes to meet.

“Are you sure you prefer not to tell, my lovely William?”

Oh, no. He knew that trick… it would end with him being gagged until Hannibal decided he wanted to hear the brunette’s sounds!

Graham shook his head, some tears appearing in his eyes. The tension of the day finally taking his toll and he began to sob.

“Please, don’t do it, Hannibal!” He begged, not really sure if the other would get his meaning.

The psychiatrist sat down on the bed and managed to move Will until the young one was on his lap. He hugged the trembling form of his lover and let him cry out all of his anguish against his shoulder and chest.

“ _I chose you_ , you murdering, perverted bastard!” He confessed angered between bursts of tears. “And you just tied me up and got me all excited, and… and…”

“And helped you get it out of your system,” Hannibal finished matter-of-factly while caressing the dark curls of his lover. “You needed to have a safe breakdown, my beautiful.”

William raised his head and studied the man’s face. He finally relaxed; reassured that Lecter wasn’t planning on murdering him any time soon and acknowledging the part of him had actually feared the other’s reaction until that very moment.

“I can’t keep working with the FBI, can I?” He asked while he leaned his cheek against the man’s shoulder, the one he had not wetted with his earlier tears.

“There is nothing wrong with your teaching position,” Hannibal answered quite truthfully.

“But if I keep it I won’t be able to fight Jack off forever… and I’m not quite myself when I’m in a killer’s subspace, what if I tell too much? I can’t risk you!” He said passionately.

Hannibal turned his head and kissed the brunette’s lips.

“It’s okay, my beautiful. I can always move to a different hunting territory. Expand our diet a little with new flavors,” he offered. Since they both knew he wasn’t going to stop, he was offering the next best thing, to minimize the chance for him to be caught. Not that he really thought Crawford would ever piece it together, especially with his lover making sure they stayed way off track, but to appease the brunette who was still just a wolf’s cub.

William knew he should feel repulsed by Hannibal’s suggestion. They were discussing the consuming of human beings as if they were cattle! But, what was the point? He had eaten them before and the therapist enjoyed his cooking so much… His dishes were so perfect and delicious…

“It’s okay, you don’t have to give up anything. I don’t care for the BAU,” he confessed. But it wasn’t the whole truth, he did care for the ones that he still considered his friends; he was just angry at Crawford’s lack of faith and willingness to help him when it counted.

“But you do, my dear,” the man said, while releasing his reddened wrists. “Give it some time before you made a hasty decision,” he advised and brought the hurt skin to his mouth to kiss it softly.

He knew that Hannibal was speaking the truth but he still had his doubts. Would he be able to play this two-faced game as well as his lover did? Could he keep the man safe or would he become the weak link that finally proved to be the Chesapeake Ripper’s end?

“I don’t know,” he whispered, uttering his innermost thoughts.

“It’s okay, William…” the man calmed him down, caressing his back. “I’ve plenty of food for the next few weeks”

The brunette smiled and kissed the doctor’s neck softly.

“You harvested more this time because you thought of me,” he said in a low voice. “That’s how I knew.”

“You are still recovering, my beautiful, you need more meat in your diet,” the other answered simply.

“You shouldn’t,” he whispered, letting his tongue play with the other’s earlobe.

“But I must, my dear,” Hannibal replied while pushing William against the mattress and mounting him. “It’s my duty to make sure that my mate is cared for.”

Those words sent a thrill of pleasure and excitement through the brunette’s body, reviving his arousal. Will bit down on his lip, and arched his back a little, knowing it would send a clear message to the dark eyed therapist.

Hannibal moved down until their chest touched, and licked the profiler’s neck.

“ _Would you wear your collar for me?_ ”

The professor knew how much the blond loved to put the leather thing on him, and was perfectly aware of its meaning. He had been indulging Lecter more and more lately, and would end up wearing it every other night to the point where the man wouldn’t even ask anymore before closing it around his neck. So the question wasn’t really what it seemed.

After a moment he simply nodded. He was Hannibal’s already; the collar was just visible proof of it. And in some ways it would be reassuring to be able to see it every time he needed a reminder.

The therapist eyes got impossibly black. He moved his hand to the bedside drawer where he kept the collar and took it out, putting it on his lover with a hungry look.

Finally, after such careful planning and courtship he was able to claim his beloved.

With sure fingers he closed the buckle and watched William who was almost radiant under his body.

“You are so incredibly beautiful…” the doctor whispered before claiming the chaffed lips in a soul-scorching kiss.

His hands sprung to action and he made short work of Will’s jacket, tie and shirt. He wanted to see and mark the tanned skin. Once the man was half naked he proceeded to move down, biting down on the space between shoulder and neck.

The professor moaned his name and arched his back. This would be a fast coupling since they were both at their wits end.

William decided to help his lover and began to undress the psychiatrist. He clawed the man’s back when Hannibal chose the exact moment Graham pushed back his shirt to mouth his erection over the pants.

“Hannibal!” He howled.

But the man didn’t take pity on him, instead he move upwards to give him a punishing kiss.

They decided that undressing wasn’t essential anymore, so William unfastened his pants and pushed them to his knees while Hannibal pushed the finger of one hand inside of his body, the other working fast to free his own erection.

“This will hurt a little, my beautiful,” the psychiatrist whispered while turning the man around to lick his entrance.

“Just put it in… please… I need you right now!”

That was all Lecter needed to hear, and he sheathed himself inside of the warm body of his lover. Once he did, he tried to wait, giving time for the brunette to relax, since he had barely had any preparation. Tomorrow he would certainly have to be careful with the younger one.

“Move now!” The profiler demanded. “Claim me properly!”

“You shouldn’t stir a beast like that, my beautiful,” Hannibal said while doing as he was told.

They fell into a fast paced rhythm, Hannibal’s thrusts were hard and fast, hitting his sweet spot every time while he used a free hand to pump Will’s hard on, finally giving it the attention it had been craving.

Their orgasms overwhelmed them and they fell, one over the other. Their breaths were harsh and fast.

After a little while, the therapist pulled out of the professor’s body and a moment later went to look for a towel to clean him up.

Slowly, he took the rest of the man’s clothes off and made sure he was comfortable enough to put him under the covers. Then he took care of himself before joining the man who was almost completely asleep.

Soon enough he would make sure to invite Crawford over for a little dinner party… he couldn’t wait to see his expression when he noticed William’s new collar.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. I love to know what the readers thinks of my works!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Harris and NBC, the story is mine. I'm just playing around!


End file.
